The Mists
by Sakura onto Hitomi
Summary: All they ever knew was War. It was their curse to bear, but a prophecy of hope remained. One soldier loses his way in the Mists, only to discover what was thought to be dead... InuKag ONESHOT


Yet another Oneshot. It'll be good, trust me. It's not like something I have written before, so those fans of mine who follow my work, I hope this doesn't freak you out. PS, this is rated **R** for a reason.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my original characters and plot.

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

(blah) author notes

* * *

**_The Mists_**

It was the middle of the battle, both sides hit badly. Some thought this war would never end; no peace to be bestowed on the land that needed it so badly. Due to the fighting, people lived in fear, wondering if this was their last day, the last moment before they crossed over. Many of the innocent had already lost their lives to this seemingly senseless fighting.

What caused this war? It had been going on far too long for anyone to remember. There were two sides to this conflict: those that were born of the land called Eisla and those from Sali. Ever since the eldest can remember, the fighting has been going on. The number of those who died daily was enormous, but each held to the hope it would all end soon. There was no real reason for marriage between two people, save the need for children to grow up and join the armies to lead their side to victory. At young ages, children were taught how to fight, even females though they usually just had babies. If all you know is war, what else is there to teach save war?

All over, there were battles and death, as was the norm. Each soldier prayed to the Gods and Goddesses to help their fight, but many were sure they all had abandoned the people. It was once foretold by a powerful miko that the end would come when the Chosen One found the Shikon No Tama and lost it all, fighting in its memory and strengthened by their power, two combining into one. This Chosen One would then lead the fight and end the war to rule over the peaceful and united lands. Some still held this belief with them while others abandoned this idea, fighting for the sake of fighting.

All seemed lost for the people who chose to live and not fight. They continued to pray for salvation, for the chance to live and see their children grow up in peace. They longed for the sun to rise again, pushing away the darkness that had taken over the lands. Would peace ever come, or was it just a dream?

With his sword up and a large cry to the troops, the General raced down the hill towards the other army, fully prepared for the battle to begin. A loud clamp of thunder and lighting hit when the two forced met head on. Within the first few moments, nearly a quarter of the men and women were dead or wounded, the fight continuing around them. Metal hit metal and the red that flooded the land spilled over onto the fallen bodies, covering them with a bloody blanket. Friends, lovers and enemies all fell together as their souls passed on to the heavens, their bodies not separated from each other. Those that continued the fight gave a silent prayer for their friends that fell, and fought harder in their memory.

Lightning struck the ground again, as if trying to tell them the Gods were angry at the meaningless fight. The heavens opened up as the rain poured over the warriors, trying to rid the sea of blood that was forming below. They ignored it as they dug their swords through their enemies' hearts, ripping it out of their flesh to watch them crumble to the ground. Some even laughed at the sight of one human losing his life, not considering for a moment of the ones they would leave behind.

This was the average battle that raged on and on, but something was different this time. As the bloodshed continued, a strange mist overtook the battlefield, so thick it was difficult if not impossible to see through. Each soldier was separate from the others, walking off and eventually getting lost. Eventually, the mist disappeared as quickly as it had come, revealing the land on which they stood. Confused, the warriors returned to their respective Generals to see who was still missing. The silver haired one looked around at his group of men before looking out at the dead bodies, all clumped together on the land. "Where is he?"

Somehow knowing whom he was talking about, one of the men spoke up. "Perhaps he is dead?"

"No. That man could not be killed even if he wanted to. Fan out and find him immediately. Search the bodies just in case and take those men who were your comrades. It's the least we can do for their families. Move out!"

After an immediate "yes sir", the entire squad ran around in search of the particular man the General insisted was alive.

Not too far away, a man with long black hair tied back in a braid walked around the mist with caution, sword in hand just in case he ran into any enemy. Why was this mist here in the first place? A weird chill went up and down his spine as he continued to walk in what he hoped to be the right direction. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn this was some kind of magic, but use of such magic was forbidden.

As he continued to walk, the mist around him grew, as if covering up where he had been to prevent his departure. That only caused him to be more cautious. Trying to be as silent as he could, the man trudged forward, vainly looking around him for any sign of life. All his eyes were met with was more mist, that chill never leaving his body. Why was he trapped in this endless sea of fog? His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he tried a different direction, only to see more mist.

Finally, not too far away, the man could hear something faint in the distance. Pushing caution aside for a moment, he raced threw the mist as fast as he could to reach the source of the odd sound. He could feel the earth changing from a hard surface to something softer, much gentler on his aching feet, which were bare. His ears perked up a bit as the sound became louder and louder with each step he took. Slowing his pace to a walk, the man used caution yet again, just in case this was a trap. Those worthless Eislans just might be clever enough to try and capture a member of the Sali warriors, though it would be in vain.

As the man took one final step, he paused as his eyes registered something other than mist. A clear, crystal blue sight was before him, falling from the mountain covered with different shades of green. The blue continued its path on the ground below his feet, which he noticed was also a nice shade of green. Raising his head, his eyes stopped as he spotted something he could not turn away from.

Not too far away from him sat a figure dressed in white, raven hair flowing with the wind. Her eyes were downcast, looking into the crystal blue near her as a delicate hand reached out and touched it. A smile graced her pink lips as this small action, somehow delighting her. For some unknown reason, the woman stood, allowing her brilliant white dress to gentle flow with the wind as well. The fabric was loose on her upper body, but at the same time hugged her curves delicately, fanning out slightly to fall just above her ankles. Her feet were bare as she walked on the green earth, reaching up and tucking a bunch of raven hair behind her ear. Simply speaking, she was breathtaking.

His feet acting on their own moved forward, leaving the mist behind him and stepping out into the open, his sword long forgotten. It did not take long for the woman to notice the intruder that had entered her sanctuary. Casting her sparkling brown eyes at his violet ones, she seemed curious as she also took a few steps forward, walking above the blue she had just touched not moments before. When they were but a few feet away, both stopped in their places, her just on the earth. Taking a chance to catch his breath, the man spoke. "Were you the one that sent the mist?"

The woman cocked her head to one side, looking at him in confusion. "Who are you that has been allowed entrance here?"

"Inuyasha. And you, dear lady?"

Her head shifted back to its original position as she smiled slightly. "I am called Kagome, but my name is of no great importance."

"It is to me, for now it shall be engraved on my heart."

The woman in white blushed slightly at the words that took the man by surprise. Never had he uttered such words before, so kind and endearing. He was more of a harsh warrior than a poet. His thoughts stopped as he watched her step a bit closer. Her enchanting brown eyes widened slightly as she spoke. "How is it you fight for one side when you are half of both?"

Surprised by her question, Inuyasha blinked a few times. "How…?"

As he spoke, the woman called Kagome walked over to him, reached up with her hand to cup his face. "You hide one side of you to belong, to not be cast aside. Please, let down you mask and show me your true form."

When her hand had touched his skin, his whole body stirred, his heart beating faster. Even though he was shocked, he listened to her words by simply nodded his head and reached up to remove the rosary around his neck. Once removed, his hair changed from black to a distinct silver color, eyes from violet to amber while furry dog like ears were seen on top of his head. His nails grew into claws as his teeth transformed into fangs. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked at the woman before him as her eyes went wide once again.

After a brief moment, he felt her soft hand on his cheek once again, a tender smile on her lips. "Beautiful." Reaching up and covering her hand with his own, he slowly removed it from the place she had chosen, instead enclosing it with his own. His eyes were soft as he gazed into her brown orbs. In a whisper, he replied, "beautiful."

The two did not move even in the slightest for a long tender moment. The maiden was the first to act, moving to walk back across the blue with her hand still intertwined with his. When he did not move, she looked back at him and smiled. "Come with me. Let me show you." He did not need to be asked twice as his feet moved beside her, also crossing the blue he had seen before. The blue felt cool and wet on his bare feet, surprising him slightly. He continued to let her lead him to where she wished to go, coming in contact with the soft green his feet had stood on the other side.

As she kept walking, the soldier looked around, taking in all the colors surrounding them. Animals he had not seen before moved about, giving him reason to pause. When the raven-haired woman looked back at him, she smiled softly. "The war has taken the lives of many, not only mortals. This was the only place they could go."

Going into a squat position, his amber eyes focused on the little creature with long ears and a small white tail. "What is it called?"

"Rabbit. Over in the distance is deer and in the sky are birds of all sorts. War destroyed their homes, causing them to take refuge with me." A soft sigh escaped her lips as her feet continued to move. Taking one last look at the foreign animal, he rose to his feet and followed her, spotting more unfamiliar sights along the way. Such creatures were wiped out due to their fighting? They could not even defend themselves against the attack, but could only flee. What right did they have to annihilate such animals?

His train of thought stopped as he saw where she was leading him. Not too far out in front was a small but homey cabin, area surrounded by trees as if protecting it from unworthy eyes. There could not have been more than two rooms to the cabin, making it perfect for one living alone. Along its sides were different arrays of color: violets, blues, yellows, pinks and red. Looking at them carefully, he heard her answer his unasked question. "They are called flowers. They too have been destroyed by the massacre occurring outside this place."

Rising to his feet, Inuyasha bore his questioning amber eyes into her innocent brown orbs. "How is it you know so much about the outside when it appears you have never left this place?"

"Appearances can be deceiving for I have walked the land outside of the place I reside. I have seen first hand the people who fall in battle, to be forgotten among the masses. I rescue those I can, like the animals, but there is only so much I can take. I prefer staying here, where the forgotten thrive and live in peace. This is what I believe the world should become, a wonderful mess of various colors and textures. It has become a place of shades of gray, the only other color to be blood red. Why must this be? You are a soldier. Please, tell me why?"

As he was about to speak, the man realized there was no real answer to give. He did not know how or why the world turned cold and gray, only a few colors still left. It was nothing compared to what he had seen here with the maiden in white. It was as if she was showing a world he was to create. His eyes were opening to a world he had never seen before.

A soft delicate hand touched his face as he realized he had looked away from her. Those deep brown eyes of hers seemed concerned for his lack of answer, as if there might be something wrong with him. His heartbeat quickened as his gaze lowered to her pink lips. Were they as soft as they appeared? He could feel his head lowering towards her, longing just for a taste, but the woman took a step back, seeing what he was trying to do. Sighing, Inuyasha looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I did not…"

Shaking her head, Kagome cut him off. "It is not your wrong doing. I am bond to save myself for one specific man, a man I have never met or seen before."

Confused, he took a step closer. "How will you know when you find this man?"

A soft smile graced her lips as she motioned for him to stay where he was. Doing as she silently commanded, the silver haired man watched as the raven haired beauty entered the cabin for a few moments, leaving him to stand in the middle of the area to wait. His eyes took in all they could of this secret world, finding the colors comforting in some way. Never again could he find beauty in the gray in which he lived. A moment later, she returned, carrying a sword within its sheath. Curious as to why she would carry such a weapon, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked from the ancient looking thing to the maiden. A serious look took over her pleasant face as she handed the sword to him. "Only the man for whom I was destined can transform this sword. It is said that he who can draw it can tap into its power, allowing this war to come to an end."

Looking at him expectantly, Kagome waited for him to see what she was saying. With a nod of his head, the soldier gazed at the katana, appearing very old indeed as well as light. Could this thing be as powerful as she had said? If this was true, why would she entrust it to him?

Placing his hand on the hilt, Inuyasha slowly unsheathed it, watching in amazement as it changed from a rusted piece of junk into a large, powerful looking fang. Was it possible for this sword to be the one of legend? The one they once called Tetsusaiga? He had heard the story many times of how this katana was able to kill an army with just one swing, but in the hands of its true owner, would not take life unless necessary.

Eyes wide, he torn his gaze away from the powerful weapon and rested them on the woman in white, who looked overjoyed and peaceful. Silently, she walked closer to him as he sheathed the mighty katana. Brown clashing with amber, a smile graced her lips as a tear escaped her eye. In a tender, almost silent whisper, she spoke, "you are the one."

The warrior lifted his free hand to wipe away her tear as he lowered his lips to hers, an action she returned gently. As they parted for air, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she took his hand to lead him inside the cabin. He hesitated, causing her to look at him curiously. Looking into her eyes, he shook his head. "Kagome, if I enter there, I fear for my actions. I do not want to do anything you do not wish to do."

Her smile grew as she came to stand in front of him. "Inuyasha, you are the one for whom I was destined. It is only you I will give myself to, for that is how it shall be."

"But, regardless of fate or destiny, do you feel anything that gives you motive to want this?" Even as he said those words, they seemed weird in his mind. Was he referring to love, a luxury no one was able to obtain in this warring age? Why was this suddenly important to him?

The look in her eyes gave him his answer before she even spoke. "My heart did not beat before you, nor will it for another. When you came through the mists, I knew deep down you were the one my heart had longed for all these years."

Eyes softening, he lowered his lips to hers once again, blissful in the feel of them. His tongue softly trailed along her lips, begging for entrance. Not a moment later, her lips parted, allowing him to explore her mouth, taking all of her in as if she were air. Her taste was something he would never be able to describe, as it was surely heaven. He knew when he had seen her he was in love with Kagome. It was as if his heart had always known, waiting for the moment they would meet again. Their souls were meant to be together, of this he was sure.

Somehow, the woman ended the kiss and walked toward the cabin once again, him following this time. Inside was a small bedding place made of long light brown colored plant, soft to the touch and easy to sleep on. A small fire was already going in the hearth, lighting the room with a serene glow. Stopping beside the bedding, her eyes focused on his as the fire reflected in them, giving her an unearthly look. Slowly, she reached behind to untie the sash around her waist, allowing the fabric more freedom around her slender body. When she reached up to slide off the sleeve, his hand stopped her. He took a small breath before reaching up, allowing the cloth to slip off her shoulder, leaving it bare. Tenderly, the man kissed her at the point where shoulder meets the neck, causing her to close her eyes. Carefully, he lowered her to the make shift bed, taking his time before switching to her other shoulder. Before allowing the dress to be discarded, he looked at her with sincerity. "I have not touched a woman like this before."

Smiling at his little confession, her face softened. "Nor have I had any man touch me this way."

Wasting no time, their lips connected again as the fire continued to blaze on. That evening, their bodies became one, connecting their lost souls together again. The earth seemed at peace as the lovers marked their union well into the night, forgetting about the world around them. By the time morning had come, the maiden was wrapped in her love's arms while he protected her from the cool air, both in a deep and comforting sleep. Never had either of them felt this way before, nor did they think they ever would again.

Finally, the man awoke to the sight of his beloved next to him, content and happy. Kissing her forehead, he brought her naked body closer to him, not wishing to let her go. A soft groan was heard as he witnessed her eyes flutter open. They focused on his tender amber orbs as she smiled. Curling up closer to him, she held him close as well, as if thinking this was all but a dream.

Eventually, they knew they had to awaken fully, but they were just so content in each other's arms. Feeling her shift slightly, Inuyasha looked down to see her reach behind her neck. "What is it, love?"

Smiling at the name, she only reached up around his neck, whispering into his ear, "I have a gift for you." When she pulled her hands away, he looked down to see a small pink ball on the end of a silver chain tied around his neck. Raising one eyebrow at her, she answered the question he was thinking. "This is what I was here to protect until the man I was to love came. It is called Shikon No Tama. I was told it holds enormous power, enough to destroy a world with just a simple wish."

"Why give it to me then? How do you know I won't wish for that kind of fate?"

Leaning up, Kagome brushed her lips with his in a sweet kiss. "Because of your heart. No one else would be capable to love another yet wish for mass destruction."

Smiling at her logic, he kissed her lips again before replying, "Thank you. I will treasure it always." Leaning his head on top of hers, he looked out the small window to the world outside, covered with mass amounts of color. He was so content and happy here, but his mind traveled to outside this safe haven where friends and fellow soldier fell with each passing breath. Sighing, Inuyasha pushed back slightly, seeing her innocent face look up at him with concern. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about my comrades still out there fighting."

Sadness took over her features as she began thinking. "Give me but one day more? After that, I will tell you how to pass through the mists that guard this place."

Seeing her pleading eyes caused him to cave in, agreeing to her request. Her smile was his reward as she kissed him fully, which he gladly returned. With a small spring in her step, she was up and getting dressed, leaving the soldier slightly confused. Shaking her head at him, Kagome threw his clothes at him as well. "I want to show you something special before letting you go."

Shaking his head in amusement, his eyes bore into hers. "It is not a matter of letting go, but of allowing me to finish my work outside before I can return to you fully."

Her eyes opened wide at that. "So, you want to return?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. I will return and spend the rest of my days with you here."

Seeing her smile like that filled him with so much joy, wishing he could make her like that all the time. Wasting no more time, Inuyasha changed back into his uniform and walked over to her. Kagome walked out onto the green and headed towards the mountain, him at her feet. Looking at the land below him, she smiled at his curiosity. "It's called grass. This has also disappeared since it cannot grow from blood. The blue there is water. Yours has turned into a gray and unclean color while here it is pure. The trees grow taller and hold flowers as well. What we slept on is called straw."

"How is it you know all this, but it does not exist in my world?"

"Your war has destroyed it all. I have always known this land, thus everything here I know."

Nodding his head, he watched as she stopped at the base of the mountain, looking up as it rose towards what seemed like the heavens. Squatting before her, he smiled. "Get on my back. I can get us up there faster than if we had to climb." He was soon met with her body pressed against his back, slender arms reaching around as she held on tight. Rising slowly, the amber-eyed man looked at his terrain before leaping up high, catching the rocks so as to not fall. Continuing this action, the lovers soon reached the very top of the mountain. As he set her down carefully, his eyes took to the view that was in front of him. The world of colors was a lot larger than he had imagined! As far as he could see were shades of greens, blues, purples and others he could not even name. The water was falling just a few feet to the side of him, causing him to pause and watch its journey. All the animals he had seen plus many more came out of hiding, occasionally taking a drink from the cool water.

The longer he stared, the more content he felt with life. It was not something to be used for fighting, but to be enjoying the time you had. Why had he not realized it sooner? His life had been devoted to the war, learning to fight when he was just a boy. What was the purpose?

As he thought, Inuyasha felt two slender arms snake around his waist, her body pressed against his back. Lifting his arm, he covered her hands with his before speaking. "It is so beautiful here, so peaceful. Is this what the world was once?"

"So I have been told. It will one day return to this form, but the war must end first. No more lives should be taken for a cause no one remembers." He felt her head rest against his back, telling him how sad she was for all those dead. It sickened him knowing he had a hand in taking most of those lives.

Shaking his head, the silver haired man turned to look at her, her brown eyes so pure and special. It was as if they saw into his very soul, judging him and finding his true self. Lowering his lips to meet hers, he felt himself lowering them to the ground, feeling the pure bliss and happiness in her kiss. He could feel the ground beneath them, so soft to the touch. It was there that they made love once again, overlooking the lands they would grow old in.

After a brief sleep, Inuyasha sat up with one arm back, one knee bent upwards. Kagome was still asleep, covered slightly by his shirt. His eyes gazed at the beauty beside him, silently thanking the Gods and Goddesses for this miracle. He had given up believing in them when he was younger, but it had to be their work that lead him to his maiden in white. Never would he feel the same for another in his lifetime. She was what completed him, his soul mate.

Seeing her stir slightly, he pulled the shirt to cover her better while his eyes searched the land again. This was where she grew up, living with the long forgotten, surrounded, or rather protected, by the mists. But why? How did she come to be here?

A soft feeling touched his shoulder as he realized she had awakened. The scent of her hair filled the air around him as his eyes stayed on the horizon. "I have always been here, Inuyasha. This was the place of my birth and will be the place that I die."

Leaning up so his arm could wrap around her shoulders, he sighed in contentment. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he had obligations to fulfill, people who were waiting for him. He had no wife or children, but he still had a brother, his parents had died long before. Surely his brother would be looking for him. When all was well and final, he would return to live with Kagome.

With a sureness to him, he motioned for them to get dressed and head back to the cabin, her on his back once again. Once reaching the grass below, they walked back to their home hand in hand, wishing this moment could last forever. He could see it in her eyes that she knew he would leave this very moment, if only to return to her sooner. As he gathered his armor and the Tetsusaiga, he could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move with sorrow. Inuyasha did not want to leave this way, with her in so much sadness.

When he was finished placing everything back on him, he turned his amber eyes to face her brown ones, seeing her sorrow and fear. Walking over to her, the silver haired man lowered his lips to hers in a quick and sweet kiss, as if to calm her nerves. Taking hold of her hands, he placed his forehead on top of hers, closing his eyes to convince himself he was doing the right thing. "I would give you the rosary to hold on to, but my fellow soldiers would think of me as the enemy in this present state."

A sad smile spread on her face. "The jewel can conceal your identity if you wish it to. It is a small task that should be allowed with no penalty."

Sighing, he released her hands to dig in his pocket, producing the necklace made of purple beads and white fangs. Silently, he raised it over her head and lowered it to its proper place. "Consider this a promise of my return."

"I shall count the moments until you come back to me. May the Gods and Goddesses watch over you and keep you safe." As a tear made its way down her face, he reached up and wiped it away, not wanting to see her cry. It would just be too much, killing him. Silently, he closed his eyes and wished on the jewel for him to appear as he was before, not knowing it had already begun to alter his features. By the time his eyes opened, he was back to the black haired, violet-eyed man that had entered through the mists.

They walked together to the place they had first met, at the borderline where the mists lay. Stopping, they embraced each other as the maiden leaned up and whispered the incantation he must speak to reenter the valley. Kissing her forehead, Inuyasha pulled away as she watched him walk away, raising her hand and slowly lowering it to part the mists for her beloved.

It did not take him as long to return as it did to discover her land. A large part of him was sad as he watched the mist recede and somewhat disappear, taking his heart with him. 'Kagome…' Shaking his head, the black haired man ran over to look at the battle field, surprised to see nothing, not even the corpses of the dead. Confused, he looked towards the direction in which his army came, deciding that was the best path to take. Sighing, Inuyasha placed one foot in front of the other and began his long journey back to his homeland of Sali.

The journey lasted four days and three nights. A part of him was disappointed to find the world was still shades of gray, just as he had left it. This was to be expected, but it was still sad. How would he be able to explain what grass was to his brother, what the color blue was? What could he say to explain what a rabbit was, an animal that has long been forgotten?

Finally, the large fort came into sight, causing a smile to spread on his face. His feet were very tired, considering he had not stopped once. A guard at the fort's door seemed startled before running off, probably to get the General. Why should he be startled though? He had only been gone but two days, hardly something to get all worked up about. By the time the black haired soldier reached the heavy gate, it was opened slowly, giving him a chance to enter before it was slammed shut. Everyone, who had been hard at work with whatever they had been assigned to do, stopped short, forgetting their tasks only to stare at him, making him slightly self conscious. Had the spell worn off and they could see his true form? Looking down at his nails told him this was not so. What was shocking them then?

Not too far out in front of him, all the soldiers parted for the tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes, who apparently came in a hurry. The man paused for a moment, then walked quickly over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back, little brother."

Giving him a cocky smirk, Inuyasha nodded his head in the direction of the still shocked men. "What's up with them?"

He felt a gentle but firm pull on his shoulder, obviously telling him to follow his brother. "Come, we have much to discuss." Turning, the man led the returned soldier to a door on the other side of the grounds, all the other men watching them. Walking into the room, he closed the door before sitting at a big desk like table, his brother resting his arm on it. "Tell me what happened."

Knitting his eyebrows together in confusion, the black haired man shook his head slightly. "What's the big deal, Sesshomaru? It's not like I've been gone so long."

Raising one eyebrow, the elder man looked confused as well. "Inuyasha, you've been missing for almost five months. We've presumed you were either lost or dead."

Eyes wide in shock, the soldier looked at his General. "That's impossible. I was only there for two days."

"Where?"

"With…" Inuyasha held back before continuing, noticing something different about his brother. "Sesshomaru? Why are you only resting one arm on the desk?"

A sad look took over the General before looking down to the left. "We've had a few battles while you were gone. One of their men claimed my left arm. That was about two months ago."

Anger built up inside of him as he saw his brother's somewhat sad look. How dare they take his arm! Before his thoughts continued, however, a certain face appeared in his mind, remembering her words. She would not be pleased with what he wanted to do, knowing they also had families, friends and loved ones who were probably feeling the same about them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Sitting back a bit, Sesshomaru looked at him. "Tell me what happened. Obviously you didn't die. How did you survive all this time?"

Making himself comfortable, Inuyasha prepared himself for the long story he was about to tell. "That day, when the mists overtook the battlefield, I got lost and tried to find my way back, but only ended up getting even more lost. Somehow, I heard something in the distance, following that noise. What I came upon… Brother, there are no words to describe what I saw. Colors. Everywhere you looked were brilliant colors!"

"Colors?"

"Yes. The world we live in now is just shades of gray. Your eyes, for example, are just a different shade of gray to me now, not the amber I thought they were. Through the Mists, however, they would be true to their name. I wonder how Kagura's eyes would look there. How is she, by the way?"

Eyes softening a bit, he smiled weakly. "She is fine. Rin is well, but sad about losing her favorite uncle."

"I have missed her as well."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru motioned for him to continue with his story. "The water there was so blue, nothing I had ever seen. There was grass on the ground instead of the rock and dirt here. Animals that have long been forgotten thrive without fear of death. And there were flowers of so many varieties. She showed them all to me."

Raising an eyebrow, the elder asked, "She?"

Lowering his head, Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. I met someone there who showed me her world."

"What was her name?"

"Kagome. Her eyes were so pure and innocent, yet sad at the same time. Brother, each moment I spent with her felt like a lifetime, as if my very soul longed to be with her. I fell in love and we… well…" A small blush graced his face, telling Sesshomaru what he was trying to say. "I stayed with her as she showed me everything. She gave me something to test if I was 'the One' and when I knew I had to return, gave me something else. In return, I gave her my rosary. Brother, what she gave me were the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon No Tama."

The General sat straight up as his eyes went wide. He had been raised with the legend of these two items. Could it really be true? How was it his little brother could be the Chosen One of legend? He was a very skilled warrior, considering he was from both worlds. Maybe that was the key. "May I see?"

Nodding his head, Inuyasha took the sword from his side and unsheathed it, watching it transform in his hands. His brother's eyes widened as he took in the sight, looking from the katana to his face and back. Never had they expected to see such a weapon in their lifetime. Without a word, the black haired warrior took the silver chain out from under his uniform, showing his sibling the pink jewel that seemed to glow at his touch.

Knowing now his story was true, Sesshomaru looked at his little brother with new eyes, seeing him as what he was destined to do. Shaking his head, he smiled to himself. It would make sense, after all. The man was a combination of both sides, creating the perfect King. Nodding, he rose to his feet and looked at the violet-eyed man. "Protect your treasures for now. Not until battle shall you use that sword. If the other men found out, there would be an equal amount of hope and hatred."

Nodding in understanding, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, placing it back in its rightful position on his hip. Tucking the jewel back under his shirt, his gaze returned to the taller man. "When is the next battle?"

"Very soon. Within a month's time. I have a feeling this will be the deciding battle, the one which will dictate everything." Taking a moment, Sesshomaru lead him back outside to begin training.

A month passed quicker than they imagined for the men soon found themselves at the battlefield once again. Raising his sword, Sesshomaru gave the battle cry as the men raced forward, ready to collide with their enemies. This was the day that everyone would remember for lifetimes. Metal against metal as the red blood flew in the air from one corpse to another. Bodies fell to the ground, clutching their wounds and breathing their last breath.

Inuyasha had a feeling of déjà vu, though different. Instead of seeing worthless savages falling, he saw faces of people who did not look any different than them, dying in pain while giving a pray to the Gods to watch over their families as they pass. He saw young men no older than fifteen whose souls have passed over to the next world, not even getting a chance to fully live. The faces now had loved ones who they were protecting, choosing to fight for them rather than roll over and let them die. They'd rather give up their lives than let those they cherish be destroyed.

Such thoughts overwhelmed him as he drew the Tetsusaiga, preparing himself for the soldier running at him. All he could do was defend himself, not wishing to take this man's life. What does he fight so hard for? His family? His home? What is the story of his life? Pushing the man's sword away, he dug his katana into the soldier's right thigh, causing him to be unable to walk without a considerable amount of pain. Lowering his head to watch the man fall, Inuyasha sighed. "I do not wish to kill you. Survive this battle and return to your family. Enough blood has been spilled for an eternity." With that, he walked into the battlefield to continue his inner struggle.

Was all that he had fought for his entire life in vain? There really was no such thing as fighting to put an end to fighting. Was that what they were doing? If so, how could there ever be peace? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his name.

"Inuyasha! The General!"

Hearing that, his head snapped up as he raced through the people, trying to get to where his brother was fighting. Something had to be wrong if the men were calling for him. Jumping over corpses and wounded soldiers while trying to avoid the large battle, he soon came face to face with a very bloody battle indeed. The two Generals were fighting each other ferociously, neither appearing to be backing down anytime soon. They were both equally skilled in the art of the sword, something Inuyasha never dreamed he would see. His brother had always wished for a worthy and equal opponent. Who knew this talent would appear with the Eislan General. Did Sesshomaru notice this, or did he only see an enemy?

Inuyasha didn't have time to think about that as a sword was soon seen slicing through both of their bodies, apparently ending the battle in a draw. His eyes widened as he watched his brother release his sword and crumble to the ground like nothing more than a pack of supplies. Shaking his head in disbelief, the violet-eyed man raced forward to the General's side, watching painfully as Sesshomaru took very labored breaths. The proud man's eyes focused on his little brother as he spoke softly. "I wish with… all my being… for you to be happy. End this war, for I know… you… are the only one who can. I had hoped… to see the new world you… would create from… this. Take care… of my… family… my… brother…" With that, the man took a sharp breath before his eyes fell closed and his breathing was no more.

Tears filled his eyes as anger built inside of him. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to lose the person closest to him? This wasn't right. He did not have time to grieve for now he had control over the troops. Turning his head to the closest soldier, he gave his first order. "Round up the men. There will be no victory today, as well as no more bloodshed. Enough has been spilled to last a lifetime." With a quick nod, the solider did as he was commanded, leaving Inuyasha with his brother's dead body. With a bit of difficulty, he picked the fallen General's body, determined to bury him near his home. Kagura deserved at least that much. How would Rin react? The girl was still young. Would she understand that she would never see her father again?

Carrying his brother's body, Inuyasha lead the rest of the troops back to the fort, after making sure they checked for survivors. Once there, he placed the highest ranking officer in charge while he went to a very familiar place. Sighing, the violet eyed man knocked on the door, only having to wait a moment as a ruby eyed woman, or what could be considered ruby here, opened it for him. Her eyes went wide before she smiled. "Inuyasha! You're alright! I was worried you had been killed in battle all that time ago."

Hanging his head, the man spoke. "I wish I was here with good news, Kagura. There was a battle not too long ago."

"Yes. Sesshomaru told me about it. He thought this one would be the end."

His voice caught in his throat, forcing him to turn his head to the side a bit. Did his brother know he would die? Is that what he meant? Taking up all the courage he had, the black haired male looked at his sister-in-law with great sadness. "Kagura, he didn't make it. Sesshomaru…" He dared not speak anymore, just stepped out of the way so she could see her husband's dead body lying behind him.

Her eyes went wide in shock as tears began to fill them. "No… NO! Sesshomaru!" Falling to her knees, Kagura buried her head in her hands and cried her heart out. Before he could do anything, she had managed to crawl over to the corpse and cradle the General's head in her arms, tears still flowing with seemingly no end. "You promised me no more fighting. You promised you'd come home! You promised!" Anger and sadness consumed her as she buried her head into his long silver hair.

"Mommy?" Startled by the small sound, Inuyasha turned to see the one that would be the most hurt by all of this. His little niece Rin had come to the door after hearing her mother's painful cries. Her big brown eyes got even bigger when she took in the sight before her, her mother crying while rocking back and forth with her father's body clutched close to her. When the girl looked up at her uncle, he bent down beside her. "Rin, your father can't be with you anymore. He's in a better place now where there's no more fighting."

Somehow understanding, the child's eyes started to fill with tears. "No, it's not fair." Running over to the body, she cried into his chest. "I wanna go with you, daddy. I don't want to be here anymore. Don't leave me, please. Daddy!"

There was nothing he could do but let them grieve before burying the body in the yard and comforting his mournful family. Somehow, they got poor Rin to sleep, allowing him and Kagura to speak. He waited until she spoke the question he knew she was thinking of. "How?"

"One on one battle with the Eilsan General. He fell as well."

With a nod of her head, the woman spoke again. "At least he went down with a fight, as well as taking one of them down too."

A loud smack was heard as Kagura whipped around to see her brother in law's hand against the table. "Never say those words again. Would you wish this kind of sorrow on another? That man had a family too. His wife also grieved, as well as his children. How do you think they feel, knowing they will never see him again? They are crying the same tears as you."

Her eyes were wide at his remarks. "What happen to you, Inuyasha? You are not the same as you were before you disappeared."

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I had my eyes opened for the first time in my life. I know I have a destiny to fulfill, but I don't know if I have the strength to go through with it."

Kagura slowly rose from her seat and walked over to him. "Tell me. Does it have to do with your new sword?"

He should have known she would have noticed that. Sighing, he nodded. "You remember that old story we used to hear about the Shikon No Tama and the Tetsusaiga?" After waiting for her to nod, he reached under his uniform and held out the pink ball of light to show her. "Guess some old stories have some truth to them."

If her eyes were wide before, they were nothing compared to now. Reaching out tentatively, her fingers barely graced the jewel, the energy just radiating off of it. Looking up into his violet eyes, she silently questioned him. After a few moments, she found the words she was looking for. "You are the Chosen One?" As he nodded his head, Kagura took a few steps back as she shook her head in disbelief. "I should have known when Sesshomaru told me of your parents."

That caught his attention. Inuyasha walked up, took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "What about my parents? What did he say?"

"That your father was a Salian, while your mother came from Eilsa. This is why you look the way you do." Seeing the confusion swim in his eyes, she sighed and pushed his arms away in favor of going over to her chair to sit down. When she was seated, the recent widow looked at her brother in law. "Let me tell you a story, Inuyasha. Centuries ago, this land was full of life, very little wars. The Eilsans had a different name back then. I think it was called… humans. We Salians were once called youkai, or rather demons. These two clans kept separate, except in a few cases, in which a half-human half-demon was born, a hanyou. They did not have the full strength of a youkai, but they were definitely stronger than humans. Also, their features were a fixture of the two clans. This is probably the reason why you hide your true form. You are a mixture of the old youkai genes mixed with ancient human.

"Anyway, it was discovered a select few humans had powers, magic that could destroy youkai. Typically speaking, if youkai did nothing to humans then humans did nothing to youkai. One day, something happened, and we all were at war with each other. Whatever ties were made between the two clans had been broken, never to be repaired again. Thus has been our life. That is, until one day years ago when miko, one that chose neither side, prophesized of the Shikon No Tama and the Chosen One. You know the legend, but what was lost in translation was the fact he who is Chosen will be of neither Eisla, nor Sali, yet both blood would run in their veins. I thought that would never happen, for how could that be? I never believed that until I met Sesshomaru. He told me what had remained a secret in your family."

Kagura took a deep breath as she looked at him. "Inuyasha, your mother was not killed during childbirth. As soon as you were born, your father took you and your mother someplace he thought was safe. It turns out your mother was an Eislan Lord's daughter, promised to the prince. She ran away when she met your father. He had no idea she was an Eislan until he was already in love with her, the same for her. Even after they knew, they did not care. After some time, they married in secret and had you, but your mother's father somehow caught wind of this and made a bargain with an assassin who had also made a pact with rogue Salians. He was to murder your father and you, but return her to her father. That man tracked you all down and when Sesshomaru was too far away to assist, he attacked you. However, your mother took the blow herself, telling her husband to run away with you, to keep you safe. She died soon after your father fled with you in his arms. Your father and Sesshomaru returned a few days later to see the house completely destroyed and her body gone. They could not even bury her. After that, they began teaching you, trying to give you some memories of her, but at the same time protect you. It was later found out that assassin was killed when he returned the dead body to the Lord, as was the punishment of a failed mission. Your family could not even get revenge.

"Many years later, your father came face to face with the Lord in battle. Their fight was immense, but there was no winner. Your father dug his sword into the man soon after he had done the same. They died at the same time, blaming each other for the loss of your mother. Sesshomaru then took you in until you were of age and you know the rest."

Silence fell over the room as Inuyasha took in all he was told. Everything that had happened in his life, was it all in preparation for this moment? Is that why Sesshomaru had to die, as well as his parents? Closing his eyes to hold back his anger, they snapped open as a new thought entered his mind. Would that mean Kagura and sweet little Rin had to die as well? Shaking his head, he silently vowed that would never happen. He would protect what was left of his family. Sighing, Inuyasha sat down. "Perhaps it would be better if I did not return to battle."

Kagura sat up and looked him dead in the eye. "Inuyasha, do not say that. Do not let all who have died for you regret their choice. Their deaths were not in vain, including my husband's. If my life has to be taken as well, I would not think twice, for it will help end all this. If I do die, take care of Rin. I want her to see this new world you create. Please, Inuyasha, you must fight."

Looking her in the eye told him the truth. He had to return. The war would never end if he just ran away. What would Kagome think of him? Kagome… It had been a long time since that name echoed in his mind. What was she doing right now? He had to do this, if not for her than for everyone. He wanted the world to be as it was, with colors and life. That is what he had to do.

Smiling at Kagura, he kissed her on the cheek, silently thanking her. "I am sorry I could not save him. The world will not be the same without Sesshomaru."

Nodding her head, she cracked a smile. "Go make him proud. We will be here when you return."

With that, Inuyasha stood and walked out the door, leaving the remainder of his family behind.

That was five months ago. Today was to be one of the final battles. As Inuyasha lead the troops into battle, something in the back of his head still said this was wrong. His orders was to defend and kill if that is the only way to save your life, but some did not like this order one bit. Some had much hatred within them, driving them to run and destroy all they could. One in particular was this way, a man named Kouga who had lost his family awhile back. Although he could understand his pain, Inuyasha kept a close eye on him in particular, for his only goal was revenge.

The battle was getting worse by the second, leaving him to wonder if Sesshomaru would have lead the troops to this fight. Already there were numerous amounts of corpses on the ground, their blood all running together into the soil. He could see not too far off Kouga running full force at a man. It only took one swing before more blood fell to the ground as Kouga went on to his victim. The sight made Inuyasha cringe, something he had not done before.

A warrior ran up to him, prepared to fight to the death. The violet-eyed man wiped out his original sword and defended himself just in time. Something was different about this fighter, however, that caught his eye. Looking them over for a moment, his suspicion was correct. This soldier was a woman, a young one in fact. Her uniform was different from the others, all black except the occasional pink armor and the gray mask covering her nose and mouth. Her swordsmanship was amazing, but something just was not right. Off not too far away was a large weapon of some kind. Curious, Inuyasha threw her back, close enough to pick up the foreign object. A small glint in her eyes told him she was smiling. "You will regret that." She bent down and had the enormous object in her hand, preparing to throw it at him. "Hiraikotsu!" The giant object took flight out of her hands and was headed straight for him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, making sure he would not be hit when it returned. At that point, the woman caught it and took out her sword once again, charging at him. He defended as best he could, blocking the sword and boomerang. The woman had a sort of pattern with her fighting, giving him the opportunity to see her moves ahead of time and counter them. Finally, Inuyasha was able to disarm the woman and throw her down to the ground. With her weapons gone, the warrior seemed to be reaching for something, at which time he smirked. "If you are looking for your poison gas ball, I took that from you some time ago."

She glared at him while growling, "Don't think you have me beat, youkai. I come from a long line of ancient youkai exterminators, and I will not stop until I beat you."

Choosing to ignore the youkai comment, he smiled. "Let me put it this way. The fact you lasted this long shows you are a very strong fighter. Any of my other men would have been killed within a few moves. However, I do not wish to take your life. Too much blood has been shed for a meaningless war. Get as far away from this battle as you can. And for future reference, I would be considered a hanyou, not a youkai."

The soldier looked at him wide eyed. "So, you were the one?" Seeing him send her a questioning look, she shook her head and stood, gathering her weapons at the same time. "Perhaps we shall meet again when this war is at an end, by your hands hopefully." Before he could question her, she bowed and walked away, leaving the battlefield and her supposed comrades behind.

The confusion did not have time to set in as the battle kept going. Many had fallen, dead of seriously injured. After a few more soldiers fell, the Eislan General called his men back to retreat, giving the battle to the Salians. A victory cry was sounded from the soldiers as Inuyasha ordered they search for the injured men. Someone had an objection to this. "General, we have them on the run! We should go and crush them now, while their numbers are few!"

Inuyasha sharply turned on the soldier. "Kouga, we have men who are injured as well. I will not permit more blood to be shed so recklessly. We will regroup and recover before making our final attack."

The black hair male did not back down. "This is foolish! We could end this war today! Are you going to let those who lost their lives be sacrificed in vain?"

That angered him greatly. Inuyasha stood tall as he faced the blue eyes man, who had a thirst for blood. "That's enough, soldier! Know your place. You're well on your way to a court marshal. Follow your orders and go see to your comrades." When Kouga didn't move, the General glared at him. "That's a direct order, solider."

The lower ranked man huffed and walked out onto the battlefield, looking over each body to see for life. A majority of the fallen were dead, their souls moving going on to the next world. The few that were collected were taken back to the fort, their injures being treated to. As they were heading back to the fort, Inuyasha leaned over to a red haired female soldier beside him. "Keep an eye on Kouga. He does anything suspicious, report back to me, understand?" The woman nodded as she kept walking. Something just wasn't right about that man. Something… untrustworthy… Until he found out what, the General decided to keep a very close eye on him.

A week went by without trouble. Inuyasha was planning the next attack, deciding it would definitely be the last fight. At last this war would be over and he could return to his angel. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the soldiers called out for him. "General, there's a man at the gate!"

Looking up from his written plans, Inuyasha asked, "What does the man want?"

"To speak with you. Apparently there is a village being ambushed by an unknown force not too far away from here."

Inuyasha shot up out of his seat and headed for the gate, ordering the men to let him in. 'The only village nearby is...' When he saw the man, his fears were realized. The man looked at him with much sorrow, as if he had seen the world's end. "General, Ms. Kagura sent me to you. Please, help." At that moment, he collapsed in front of Inuyasha. Now wasting a minute, he ordered the men to take care of him as he looked around for someone. "Where's Kouga?"

One of the soldiers looked up. "He went out somewhere early this morning."

Growling slightly, Inuyasha ordered them to keep up the fort until his return, then headed towards the village. 'Please do not let me be too late.'

The sight he saw was enough to cause his blood to boil. The entire village was on fire, most of the homes destroyed. Burnt and blood stained corpses lay in doorways and on the streets, telling him they were slaughtered and then burned. Wasting no more time, Inuyasha headed to a very familiar home to see what he had seen before. Fire was rising high in the sky as he focused on a female body that had clearly been tossed out of the house. Getting closer to inspect her, Inuyasha closed his eyes when he realized Kagura was dead. She, unlike the others, had been stabbed numerous times and beaten, then left to die while watching her home burn. It was as if the people who did this came here because of her.

Shaking his head, he looked around him. Perhaps his niece escaped the massacre? Running around the area, he kept his eyes open, praying that she had been spared from this fate. At this point, he was frantic, fearing the worst. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up a tiny voice off in the distance. "Uncle Inu?"

Quickly heading in that direction, Inuyasha's eyes calmed as he saw Rin curled up in a ball near a stream of gray water. Hurrying to her side, he picked Rin up in one swoop, hugging the child to himself. She had survived. Praise the Gods and Goddesses for this miracle. Pulling her slightly away from him, Inuyasha bore his eyes into hers. "Rin, you are going to have to come with me."

A tear fell from her innocent and sad eyes. "Mommy's dead, isn't she?"

With a slight nod of his head, he answered her. "Yes. She's with your daddy now."

Tears poured out of the little girl as she cried into his chest. "Why did they all leave me? Was I bad or something? I'm sorry!"

"Rin, it's not your fault. You were not bad. I'm still here for you." Although it brought some comfort, the girl kept on sobbing, not that he could blame her. Not even a year passes and she loses both parents. It wasn't right. Cradling her in his arms, Inuyasha stood and headed back toward the house, determined to bury Kagura next to Sesshomaru, whose grave was out of harms way. Rin could only watch in silence as she witnessed her mother's body being lowered to the ground, never to be seen again. With that, her uncle picked her up once again and headed back to the fort.

When he arrived there, the men were alert, ready for whatever he would say. All he did was look at them with sorrow while cradling a now sleeping child in his arms. He ignored them all and headed straight towards his quarters, placing his niece on his bed and tucking her in. After making sure she was still asleep, Inuyasha stood and went outside to the soldier standing by the door. "Find Kurama and Hiei. Tell them to come to my quarters immediately."

After hearing a 'yes sir', he watched as the man ran into the crowd in search of the ones he was to find. The General went inside to sit at his desk, thinking over what had happened. Ever since his birth, people close to him were being killed for him, all because he was the Chosen One. Why did they have to suffer for him?

A knock was heard and when he told them to enter, a tall red haired man and a shorter one with black hair came in. After saluting, the red haired one spoke first. "You sent for us, General?"

"Kurama, my niece is in the back room asleep. I want you to watch over her until I return. Make sure she is comfortable and not crying continuously."

"Forgive my rudeness, General, but why is she here and not with her mother?"

Taking a moment, he answered, "Because her mother just died. They lived in the village that was massacred, her being the sole survivor."

Kurama immediately looked sorry he had inquired, but Hiei spoke up. "And what am I supposed to do? You know for a fact I do not do well with children."

"Which is why I'm having you as her bodyguard, one that is mostly out of sight. Due to your speed and assassin skills, you can go to her quickly if there is trouble or remain hidden. I know it is a task far beneath you, but I can assure you it is important."

Thinking it over for a moment, the smaller man nodded. "Very well, General, but I have one condition to this little agreement."

"I figured you would. What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but I have someone I'm watching over already."

"And you are wondering if I will allow this person and my niece to be in one area at the same time. Is this person your sister, Yukina?" After receiving a reluctant nod, Inuyasha nodded his head as well. "Yukina has skills in medicine as well as a cheerful demeanor. Perhaps she will be of extra help to Rin." Looking towards Kurama, he continued, "Your mission is the same, but let Yukina interact with the girl more."

When both men agreed, Inuyasha stood. "I will leave Ayame in charge while I am gone. You both will receive no order from her unless it is for battle, in which time only one may go. Do you understand?"

"Yes General."

"Good. Now, get started." With that, Inuyasha left the room as Hiei went in search of Yukina and Kurama went into the back room with Rin. As he walked around the area, he spotted the female he was in search of. "Ayame."

The red haired female soldier turned and ran over to him. "Yes General."

"I'm leaving you in charge until I return. No orders shall be given to Hiei or Kurama, for I placed them on a mission already. When I return, I expect everything to be in order, understand?"

"Yes General."

"Good. Also, when you find Kouga, throw him in the jail for disobeying orders. Don't let him out until after I return. Now get to it." As she jogged off, Inuyasha took that moment to leave the fort, heading in an old but familiar path. The journey took him four days and three nights when he came upon the place he was in search of. You could not tell there was a battle here some time ago. All that was left were memories. Off in the distance, a think mist began to build, as if it was summoned. Taking a deep breath, he looked at it head on and prepared himself for what he was about to see. The jewel beneath his clothes glowed slightly, not enough to be noticeable, though still felt.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he tried to remember the words his angel recited to him that day. Looking directly at the mists that had begun to surround him, he spoke clearly the words she had told him so long ago.

_Kiri__ no oku fukaku_

_Anata__ wa shinjitsu no sunda kokoro to_

_Shinsei__ na chikara wo mitsukeru_

_Sono__ chikara niwa daishoo ga tomonau_

_Nazenara__ heiwa wa_

_Kyuukyoku__ no gisei ni tsuzuku mono da kara_

_Kiri__ wa wakare,_

_Hitori dake ga_

_Kono tochi wo e_

_Koko__ wo sumika to sadameru_

_Kiri__ wa usure_

_Michi__ wo shimesu_

_Otome wa taishuu no naka kara_

_Watashi__ wo eranda_

As the incantation was completed, the fog shifted as he walked through, creating a path for him to travel on. With each step he took, his heart leaped into his throat. Was she any different? Had he changed much since he had last been here? About six months had passed since his eyes had rested on her face. Would she even recognize him?

Inuyasha's thoughts consumed him, so much so he did not realize he had reached his destination. The colors he had begun to forget jumped out at him, showing him the sight from so long ago. The waterfall was crystal blue, the ground an emerald green showing how healthy and alive it was. The trees had their leaves, various colors he could never imagine. Those flowers were alive and vibrate, just like they were so long ago. His eyes were transfixed to the colors he was starved from, something he wished never to be without again.

A gasp was heard not too far away, causing his attention to be diverted to that direction. His heart jumped into his throat as his eyes rested on what he had been searching for. Beautiful brown eyes looked at him deeply as raven hair swayed enchantingly with the slight breeze. The same white dress hugged her curves while still giving her the freedom she desired. Just as before, her feet were bare and at liberty to feel the softness of the ground. Around her neck hung the purple and white rosary he had given her before departing. Breathtaking, just as he remembered her.

The Maiden looked at him with eyes of uncertainty, as if she wasn't sure if he was real. Taking a small step forward, he smiled as his eyes softened. "Kagome…" he spoke quietly in a breathy whisper.

Before he spoke again, the Maiden ran over and launched herself into his chest. "Inuyasha!" As their arms engulfed each other, she cried softly into him. "I thought you would never return."

His eyes closed as he held her close. Taking in her scent, he smiled into her hair. "I couldn't stay away. I've missed you so much." Pulling back a bit, he kissed her tears away, then pressed them against hers, a kiss she whole heartedly returned with a passion. Never had he felt as much joy as he did in that exact moment. All of his worries and pains simply slipped away in that one kiss.

Inuyasha continued to hold her after breaking the contact, afraid of letting go. "Oh Kagome. So much has gone on since I've last been here. It's almost over though. We'll be together soon, I promise. It'll be just like we imagine, our own paradise, just the three of us."

"Three?" The Maiden looked at him with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

He sighed and nodded his head. "My niece is with me now. My brother and sister-in-law were both killed within a six month period of time. I'm the only left to take care of her. Don't worry. You'll love her."

Kagome only smiled as she rested her head on his chest. "I already do, if she's part of your family."

Relief flowed through him as he held her. "I'm glad. Just one last battle and I'll come back to you for good. I want to spend the rest of my life here with you."

The Maiden backed away from his embrace and took his hand, leading him away from the border and into the world of color. "There's something I want to show you. It wandered in here through the Mist yesterday. Perhaps you could find its owner."

Her hand felt good in his, a perfect fit, as if it was made just to fit in his. This brought him some comfort, knowing she was made for him in everyway. A smile grew on his face as his fingers intertwined with hers, a lover's hold. Once beside the water, Kagome let go and looked around. "Kirara? Where are you, girl? Kirara?" A look of frustration grew on her pretty face as she turned her attention back to the man with her. "Guess she's hiding. She's a two-tailed fire neko, a cat." The Maiden paused before continuing. "Why do you keep up your mask?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, understanding sunk in when he realized what she meant. "You mean my appearance. I didn't even think about it. I just wish on the jewel, correct?"

"Hai. Umm, I mean yes."

Nodding his head, he silently made his wish. Inuyasha could feel his nails grow as his ears moved to the top of his now silver head. Fangs grew in his mouth as his eyes took on the shade of amber. Looking over to her, he saw her smile as she reached up to touch his ears. "Beautiful." Her soft fingers began gently stroking behind one of his ears, causing a slight purring noise to come from the General.

The man smiled at Kagome again as she pulled her hand away. "You've wanted to do that for awhile, haven't you?" With a nod as his answer, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. "I've dreamt of the time when I could feel your kiss again."

A blush graced her cheeks as she smiled. "I have missed you so much since you left. I prayed to the other Gods and Goddesses for your safety, regardless if you returned or not. I just wish for you to live and be at peace."

"I will, as long as you are with me, Kagome." Her smile was his reward, knowing she felt the same way. What would it be like to raise children here, in a world of color and peace? To live each and every day with no worries, only with love and happiness. Would they even know what war was?

The beauty beside him caught his attention suddenly as she whispered silently, "but would you live that way after I am gone?" Inuyasha turned to her and faced her fully, trying to comprehend the weight of her words. What was she saying? Did she not want to be with him? The worry must have been expressed clearly on his face for she placed her hand on his cheek in reassurance. "Even in death, I want you to be happy. That is my greatest wish for you. Live your life to the fullest, holding honor, loyalty and love above everything else."

Placing his hand over hers, the soldier whispered, "if you died, a part of me would die with you."

"Then you shall find something to fill that void until you came to me. I will always be with you, even if you cannot see me with your eyes." Kagome kissed him lightly on the lips, as if to seal her promise to him. Why did it seem like she was saying goodbye?

A loud cracking noise was heard not too far away, causing both of them to startle. Turning towards the sound, the silver haired man's eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of another man, one he knew all too well. "Kouga?"

The soldier glared at the two lovers, hatred in his eyes as well as shock. Taking a few steps forward, he snarled at his superior. "So, while your comrades die, you're here in your little magical paradise. And you said they died for a worth cause. My family was slaughtered so you could shack up with your whore!"

Bent on protecting her, Inuyasha stood between Kagome and the enraged Kouga. At the man's words, the General grew angry to the point of no return. "Hold your tongue, boy! How dare you not only disobey direct orders, but to insult the Maiden of the Mists! How did you get here anyhow?"

"Keh, I followed you and repeated the same gibberish you said." The blue eyed man focused on Kagome, and as he did so, his eyes widened as if he were finally putting things together. "She's the holder of the Shikon No Tama! The Maiden from legend! That means you're… you're… No! You can't be the Chosen One!"

Inuyasha prepared himself for a fight. The thirst for blood was still in the other man's eyes, which meant danger for him and Kagome. He glared back at Kouga, ready for anything. "And what if I am?"

A weird, twisted smile grew on the black haired man's face. "I knew there was something funny about you. A General who doesn't desire the death of the enemy? So, you're supposed to be the one that unites the two worlds? What about those who still have the urge to fight? Hmm, problem would be solved if you were to unexpectedly die." At this point, the man reached for his sword, that sick smile still on his face. As he took a few steps closer, Inuyasha pushed Kagome further and further back behind him. Kouga continued his little speech. "Who better to deliver the final blow than an Eislan assassin?"

Rage as well as shock appeared in his amber eyes. "You… you're…"

"That's right, pup. I've been playing both sides, just like my family has always done. Kagura figured that out somehow, probably through that delusional brother of yours. She had to die, so why not the whole village with her. You played your part well, General, springing into action right away and all. You were just a little too late, sadly. Her painful screams were beautiful as I beat into her. She practically begged me to put her out of her misery."

Hatred was building up in him as Inuyasha reached for his old sword in preparation for the battle to come. Before either of them could do anything, a female voice rang out. "No! No blood shall be shed here." Both men looked at the Maiden as she glared at them, a look that did not suit her at all. "Put your swords away. No battle will be fought here. I will command the mists to overtake you both if this foolishness is continued."

Taking her for her word, Inuyasha released his sword, letting it hang at his side. Kouga, however, took this opportunity to run at the silver haired man, katana unsheathed and ready for battle. Right before the blade made its mark, the General blocked the attack with his now drawn sword, the old one he had used before receiving the Tetsusaiga. Hatred was in Kouga's eyes as he glared at the other male. "You shall pay for your crimes with your life, hanyou."

Throwing the man back, Inuyasha took a moment to collect himself before Kouga charged again. He knew Kagome disliked fighting, so there was no way he could kill the soldier. All he could do was defend, and that is exactly what he did when the offending blade came at him once more. Each attack was blocked, causing the raging blue-eyed man to grow even angrier. This was not the fight he desired at all. Letting his anger take over, Kouga lost his concentration, leading to him just blindly swinging away. Inuyasha noticed this, deciding to take action. With swiftness and great skill, he knocked his opponent's sword away, sensing it flying in the air and too far out of reach. The blue eyed man was on the ground, fallen due to the seer force of the blow. Before Kouga could move to retrieve his katana, the amber-eyed man's blade was against his throat, meaning he had won the battle. In a voice dripping with venom, Inuyasha glared at him. "Leave this place. If I ever see you again, you may not be so lucky."

After a quick nod of submission from the enemy, the General lowered his sword and sheathed it, turning back to the Maiden who stood not too far off, obviously horrified at what she had witnessed. Placing his hands on her arms for some comfort, he spoke to her gently. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes traveled to his, searching them for some meaning to the fighting that just took place. He had no answer to give her. Before he could say anything, Kagome's eyes went wide as she pushed him. "Look out!"

As he looked behind him, Inuyasha saw Kouga charging, carrying a knife in his hands. Arm raised high, the soldier put all his strength behind the attack, aiming right for the other man's heart. Before the silver haired man could react, he felt himself being pushed aside as a painful cry broke through the air. Horrified at what might have happened, Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome's body against his, confirming she had pushed him out of harms way. A knife was sticking out of her chest, Kouga's knife. Blood was quickly staining the white garment she wore as her body began to grow limp in his arms. Inuyasha held onto her before she crashed to the ground. Shaking his head in disbelief, he whispered, "No…"

Kouga looked on, terrified at what had happened. "Oh Gods, what have I done? I never meant to… not her… Oh Gods!" With that, he ran off blindly ran away from the scene and into the mists, doomed to be trapped in them forever since he did not know the incantation.

Slowly, the silver haired man lowered the two of them to the ground, letting her rest against the soft green earth. Fear and panic in his eyes, he brought one hand up to her face, praying for a miracle. "Please Kagome. Don't leave me. Don't die on me."

With great difficulty, she moved her head to look him in the eye, sorrow clearly shown in her brown orbs. "I'm glad you're alright, Inuyasha. I… told you that… this would be… the place I… died. You must… say the incantation… to lower… the mists." The Maiden coughed a few times, blood surfacing each time.

Shaking his head, the man refused. "I'm not leaving you."

"You must… or the mists… with take… over. It's the end… of the… poem. Say it as… you raise… your… arms and… lower them… slowly. You must first… lower my body… into… the river." She inhaled sharply, telling him he did not have that much time left.

"No, Kagome. Don't die. Please don't die. Please…" His tears slowly fell and landed on her face.

With all the strength she had left, Kagome reached up and cupped his cheek with her soft, cold hand. "We will… meet again. Remember… that… I love you… Inu… ya… sha…" As she spoke her last words, Kagome's hand fell as her eyes closed, dying in his arms.

Shaking his head again, Inuyasha cried. "No… No! Kagome…" As his tears fell, he held her close to him, afraid of truly letting go. Her body was very limp in his arms, showing him her life was gone. After a moment of grief, his head slowly rose to look around the paradise he was so driven to come back to. It had a sad look to it, as if mourning her death. What he definitely noticed was the mists were slowly moving closer to them. Rising to his feet, he carried the woman over to the river and carefully lowered her body into it. Before letting go completely, a final tear fell from his amber eyes. "I love you, with all my heart and soul. Wait for me, Kagome. Wait for me." With that, Inuyasha released her, letting her body sink to the bottom until it was out of sight.

Suddenly, the river began taking on a look of gray as the leaves fell from the trees. Looking around, the man saw everything change, the color fading away as the mists came crawling in. The animals were running around, frightened and not knowing what to do. Standing, Inuyasha walked to the edge of the fog and lifted his arms, lowering them slowly as he spoke.

"_Kiri__ wa usure_

_Michi__ wo shimesu_

_Otome__ wa taishuu no naka kara_

_Watashi__ wo eranda"_

When he finished, a path appeared in front of him, leading him to safety. As he walked, he turned and looked back one last time to see the lush, warm utopia now limp and dying, almost completely gray and cold. Within a matter of moments, Inuyasha was back in the world he had once left behind. He watched as the mists slowly disappeared, leaving no trace of the colorful world behind. Now it would only exist in his memory and in his heart.

Lowering his gaze to the ground, the General begged the tears not to fall when something soft rubbed against his leg. Focusing on the source, he found a small whitish cream colored animal with black markings and two tails. A small smile formed on his lips as he bent down and picked the creature up. Its red eyes were slowly growing into a gray color as well as its body. A soft mew came from the animal as it looked at him. "You must be Kirara. Kagome told me about you. Why don't you come with me, since you're now without a home?"

Another mew was his response as the General took one last look at the area before making his long journey back to his men at the fort. Was it worth fighting anymore? What was the purpose now? His heart was in pain with each step he took away from the place of the mists. Why should he keep on living, now that she was dead? Sorrow overwhelmed him when he realized he did not protect her as he promised. He did not protect her. The result was her death. What was to become of him now?

Rain started to fall down from the sky, as if trying to cleanse his soul. Looking up, Inuyasha sighed as his tears mixed with the drops that fell from heaven. Kagome…

Four months had passed since that day. Now the remaining soldiers stood on a hill, looking into the so-called valley where the final battle would take place. The Salian General stood tall, his silver hair standing out as it moved with the wind. He was questioned greatly about the change of hair color. The only response he gave was that he refused to wear a mask any longer. No one even dared to ask about the strange animal by his side. Even Rin did not say anything, probably due to the fact the animal had become one of her playmates.

The time had finally come. Raising his old sword high into the air, Inuyasha gave the command as the soldiers ran forward, prepared to meet their enemy head on. Metal hit metal as the fight grew in severity, claiming many lives in the process. As each fighter fell, a great weight was placed on the amber-eyed man's heart. What was his purpose? Was there one? No matter what happened, lives would be taken; death would always come to claim even the innocent. But why? Was there no way to stop this madness, this vicious cycle? These thoughts surrounded him as he watched the fight, anger engulfing him.

Blood dripped from the bodies and mixed with the ground below, which already took the tint of red. One by one, the soldiers fell, whether dead or just wounded. Cries of pain and victory were mixed into the air, combining into a disturbing noise. In a fit of rage, Inuyasha took out his new sword and gave a loud roar to the men, ceasing all action for only a moment. Shouting at them in anger, he glared them down. "Is this what you want! A war with no possible end! Look around you! You're comrades are dead! Think of the families and loved ones they left behind! How are they to react to their deaths! Think of your own families! How would they feel if you were to perish as well! Stop this battle and end this war! No more blood should be shed for this meaningless fight!"

Before a word was spoken, a man cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, a sword through his stomach. Another man turned and cried out in anger. "Bastard!" Metal clanged together as the fighting picked up once again, ignoring the Salian General's speech. Furious, Inuyasha cried out again as he swung his sword at the battle field, unknowingly releasing a great power. A bright light took over as cries of pain filled the air. One by one, bodies fell to the blood stained earth, ceasing all movement.

Looking out onto the field, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dropped his katana. Everyone was dead, all fallen together as their souls began leaving this world. Collapsing to his knees, the proud man openly wept at what had happened. "What have I done? No! I don't want any more deaths. Oh Gods. Forgive me, Kagome. Please forgive me. If I could take it back, I would. If only I could take it back."

A soft light came from above as well as from beneath his clothing, causing the broken man to turn his gaze upwards. The light came from the middle of the field where a figure stood. Its white robes swayed with the wind it created as it reached forward, as if trying to reach him. He rose to his feet as an object floated towards him, something that looked familiar. When it was close enough, Inuyasha grabbed it and held the object in his hands, slightly confused. It was a sword, but why? Looking up, he was shocked at what he saw. The figure was so familiar, too familiar. "Kagome…" he breathed out, knowing it was her.

The once Maiden of the Mists smiled gently as she looked him dead in the eye. "The sword is called the Tensaiga, one that was not mentioned in legend. It has the power to resurrect the fallen in battle, keeping the innocent protected. Use it with discretion for some would use its power for evil. This is your final test, beloved. I shall wait for you." And with that, she disappeared from his sight, the light going with her as well.

Had his eyes played tricks on him? Was she really there just moments ago? Feeling the weight in his hands, he knew it to be true. Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha unsheathed the katana, looking at the bodies around him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he raised the sword above his head and swung it diagonally down to his side. When he heard nothing, the man silently prayed for their souls to return. Finally, a groan reached his ears, one right after another. Opening his eyes, the General saw each and every one of the fighters rising to their feet, all eyes falling on him.

No words were spoken as silence over took them all. After a brief moment, they all sank to their knees and bowed, overwhelming the man. One of them finally spoke. "You are the Chosen One of legend, the one with the power to take life and return it. I gladly give up my sword and pledge allegiance to you, my King." Each warrior agreed in their own way, tossing their weapons aside as they kept their heads bowed low.

A sense of understanding grew inside him as he nodded. Sheathing all of his swords, Inuyasha spoke out to the crowd. "The war is over. It is time for peace to come at last to this world. I will need all of you to help in the rebuilding of our world, for the future. Who will work by my side?" A loud roar was the answer he received. With a smile on his face, the silver haired man gave his first command as the new king. "Let us go to the fort and start anew. From this day forward, no blood shall be shed in the eyes of hatred. Peace has come at last." The great cheer from the men gave him some more confidence as they began their journey back home. Inuyasha took one last look at the battlefield with a sigh. "Wait for me, beloved. Wait for me."

After many days of travel, the soldiers entered the fort where a little girl ran up to the silver haired man. "Uncle Inu! I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried."

The man smiled at her and sank down to her level. "It's alright, Rin. The war is over. There will be no more fighting. I promise." Her smile was the brightest thing he had ever seen, stretching to cover her entire face. Throwing herself at him in a warm embrace the little girl laughed, the first time she had since she had become an orphan. It warmed his heart greatly, knowing she was happy. Is this what Sesshomaru felt when his little Rin smiled? Was this what it felt like to be a father? Realization dawned on him. She was the purpose all along, the reason for his continued fighting. He unconsciously wanted to make this world better for her, a place where she could laugh and smile and play. He wanted a world she could feel safe in, where she had no fears or worries ever again. Rin was his purpose. Looking up into the heavens, Inuyasha smiled a bit. Perhaps she had known all along and protected them both in the process.

With the smile still on his face, he swooped down and picked her up into his arms. Holding the brown-eyed girl close to him, Inuyasha began walking toward his office. "Come on, Rin. We have a lot of work to do. This world needs a lot of help in order for it to be completely in peace."

Looking at him seriously, she asked, "Can I help too, uncle Inu?"

A slight nod of his head was what she desired. "Sure sweetheart." She smiled again as she rested her head on his shoulder, letting him carry her anywhere, knowing she was safe.

Time passed as Eisla and Sali came together to form one unified world called Eisalia. Most of the time was dedicated into rebuilding the homes lost to the war, teaching the people to not hate anymore. Rumors of the Chosen One spread all over the land, leaving none to refute the claim. Each person pledged their allegiance to Inuyasha, agreeing to anything he commanded for they knew he wanted peace. That is what they received after many years of hard work and dedication.

Ten years had passed since the war. Life was completely different now for the people. There was no talk of battles or bloodshed, only of happiness and freedom. In the capital city of Shikon, a large palace was erected for the King and all his men, ready and willing to enforce this new way of living. Despite all this, however, the one who brought all this joy to others was not happy himself. Not once had he truly smiled over his success. It was as if the world had no meaning now, that it was only an empty shell.

In the main hall, a woman with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes was pacing back and forth, worry sketched over her beautiful young face. At that moment, a tall man with brown hair and matching eyes walked in, wearing a black outfit with tan colored armor. This was Kohaku, the younger brother of Sango who was the general of the King's forces. She had battled the King long ago during the war with the help of her trademark weapon, the Hiraikotsu.

When Kohaku made his way over to the young lady, she met him half way, crashing herself into his strong chest for some sort of protection. "Oh, Kohaku. I just do not know what to do anymore."

While a blush graced his cheeks, the man placed his arms on her shoulders and pulled her away from him. "Your Highness. What may I assist you with? What is wrong?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "We've known each other since Lady Sango came to fight along side my uncle. Ten years now and yet you still only call me that? Is there not more between us than a soldier and a princess?"

Clearing his throat, the brown eyed male replied, "This is how it must be for now. You know this as well as I. But what is wrong with the King that has you so worried?"

Lowering her eyes to the ground, the princess took a deep breath before replying. "He has gotten worse. I hear him in the middle of the night call out for someone, a woman's name whom I do not recognize. When I try to ask him about it, he just shakes his head and walks away. She is important somehow and yet he will not let me know about her."

"His Majesty has told you nothing of this woman?"

With a shake of her head, she continued, "Only that she is his angel."

Confusion filled the young solider as he watched his lady love so troubled and worried. With a sigh, he pulled her toward him, letting her crash into his chest as his arms engulfed her. Kohaku waited until he felt her arms around him as well. "It will all be alright, Rin. Maybe she is someone he met during the Great War. You did mention he had disappeared for a long time. Perhaps that is when he met her."

Shaking her head, Rin turned her big brown eyes up to look at him. "It does not make any sense. I do not like seeing him so unhappy while the world moves forward."

No more words passed between them as they just held onto each other, protecting each other as young lovers do. A new concept for a world that married and bared children for the sake of war.

While these two shared in their moment, a tall man with long silver hair and amber eyes walked out into a relatively small area surrounded by a wall to keep out intruders. Sad eyes traveled over the area where a dead plant stood, branches bare with no life in them at all. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha raised his head to the heavens and recalled the memory of colors, animals, life… of her. After all these years, why could he not move on? He had led an entire world to peace and a new way of life. Why was it then that a lost moment in his mind could not be erased, so that he could go forward? He could remember everything, from the way her hair flew softly in the breeze to the way her dress hung loosely on her delicate frame. The way she had looked at him after they had made love will never escape his dreams. Neither would the look she had when her body sank into the river, having her cross over to live in the heavens instead of by his side. Even after all these years, the pain was still fresh in his heart, never to be repaired again. Perhaps that was the price he paid for his destiny.

Something bright suddenly began to shine, confusing him due to the dark clouds overhead. Turning his gaze, Inuyasha took in his breath as a soft light came from the edge of his haven. The man could not move as his eyes focused on the creature before him, engulfed with this glow. There, sitting on the wall by the dead plant, was a woman with long raven hair falling loosely around her shoulders and traveled to the small of her back. Her white dress hung on her and draped to stop around her ankles, her feet bare of any covering. Brown eyes rest on amber orbs, a smile hidden deep within. She does not speak, but lifts her hand to the sky above as the clouds rumble. Quietly, her hand floats down as one finger reaches out to touch the dead vegetation next to her. With her touch, however, something wondrous happens. A small leaf appears on the branch, bright green with color and life.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with realization. It was color, something he had not seen in so long. Looking at the woman again, he saw her face turned up to the sky as they opened up to pour down rain. With the first drop to hit the ground, the green spread under his feet. As the water fell from the skies, new colors were added to the world. Purples, pinks, reds, blues, greens, every color he had long forgotten once existed now sprinkled the land he had begun to rule over. Even the clothes he wore were changing so a deep and brilliant red, a red much different than the one he had grown up knowing. Out of the ground, strange plants grew, ones he remembered were called flowers. Each had its own unique color and scent, causing his heart to grow warm.

As the rain continued to travel down to the earth, his amber eyes focused on the maiden who had brought this miracle. Her pink lips were turned up in a small smile, pleased with what she had done. Their eyes locked for a long time, knowing and understanding passing between them. It was a gaze only lovers could share, even after so many years being apart. As quietly as before, the woman rose to her feet while on the wall, and smiled once again. As she did, large, brilliant white wings came from her back, floating loosely around her as they draped softly to her waist. Arms outstretched downwards to her sides, she looked up to the clouds and rose into the skies above. Slowly, her figure disappeared from sight, seemingly never to have been there. A small ray of sunshine broke through the clouds as a radiant sight crossed the sky. There, high above for everyone to see, colors crossed over the now blue sky in an arc like fashion. Such a wondrous sight indeed.

Chaos ensued inside the palace, but Inuyasha ignored it all. Now he understood everything that was his beloved. She was not simply the Maiden of the Mists as what was previously assumed. Kagome was the Goddess of beauty and love, of life and color. She was the very spirit of the earth, having died so long ago when the war took control. As the Goddess lost her life with each person's death, their blood spilling and killing her, she took away all the color and love, deciding on waiting to see when they were worthy to reclaim what they had lost. The war went longer than anyone could have imagined, making the Goddess' sacrifice seemingly in vain. They did not even remember what they had lost, not remembering what it was like to feel love surrounding them. In order to keep alive, the valley of the Mists was her last creation before she was reborn as the Maiden. The knowledge of her power had been hidden as the valley had been for the eyes of mortals. As the years rolled by, she stayed in her own garden, protecting those who wished for her shelter. The swords and the Shikon no Tama were her own creations, a means to test the one she knew would be a savior to the people, the Chosen One. The only way for these tools to be used to their ultimate power or purpose was for the shell of the Maiden to die, giving way for the rebirth of the Goddess. The only true way to test the possible savior was not if he could unsheathe the first sword, but if he could somehow cause the Maiden to feel love once again. The love that sparked between the two would be the only way to return the world to what it once was, a world covered in love.

It all made sense now, how she had seen the horrors of war for so long. Kagome had been there from the beginning, being immortal. A soft smile grew on his face, a smile that had been foreign to this man for years now, as he realized that the feelings he shared with the Goddess was what was bringing the world out of the darkness.

At that moment, Rin watched as her beloved uncle suddenly collapsed to the ground, her cries carried throughout the palace. Soldiers came quickly to assist the fallen King and bring him to his chambers. As he lay in his bed, his niece came and sat next to him, looking into his face while he stayed asleep. What had happened to him? What made him fall to the ground? Did it have to do with the rain and its magic?

So many questions went through her mind when she felt a clawed hand reach out and engulf her tiny hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging for some understanding. Instead, Inuyasha reached up and removed the golden chain that held the jewel from his neck. Raising his hand, he presented it to Rin with a smile, one she did not remember him ever giving. He looked so content and full of enlightenment, as if all his questions had been answered and all his pain had been taken away. Wordlessly, she took the necklace presented to her as he closed his eyes once again. A single word escaped his lips in a whisper, "Kagome." Eyes going wide, all that he had just discovered somehow appeared in her mind while the jewel glowed slightly. Not wasting any time, the young girl put her hands together and prayed while the jewel was intertwined through her fingers. Rin prayed for her uncle's peace and for the Goddess to come take him to where he was destined to be.

'Please, Goddess of love and peace, take my uncle into your care. He has suffered greatly throughout his life, fighting each and everyday for a place for all of us to live peacefully. Please, Kagome, take him home.'

Without anyone being behind, the woman felt a soft hand on her shoulder, one that told her her prayer had been heard and answered. Looking up, the girl watched as an older woman with raven hair and beautiful wings stood by her uncle, resting her hand on his forehead. The angel looked at Rin and gave her a soft smile, saying that everything would be alright. Turning to gaze back at the King, the girl inhaled sharply as she saw his spirit rise out of his body to stand next to the winged woman. Something was different. He looked younger, as he had before her father and mother had died. There was something else, as if he looked free. The spirit King smiled at her as he came over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Before she could say anything, Inuyasha had turned his gaze to the Goddess and exchanged a nod, signaling it was time. With a small wave of his hand, Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared as her wings wrapped themselves around the couple.

When the princess rose to her feet, Kohaku was the first to question her. "What happened?"

Without turning to look at him, she lifted the necklace to her own neck. "My uncle has left this world, exchanging his own life so that we may experience what we had once lost, what he had discovered in the Valley of the Mists. He is now with Kagome, the Goddess of love and peace."

Before anyone could question her further, Rin looked at the jewel now hanging from her neck, then out the window where a whole new world now began. Out there, she could somehow see everyone who was lost to this world. Sesshomaru stood there with Kagura by his side, smiling at her as if overwhelmed with pride. In the center of it all stood the Goddess and the late King Inuyasha, both smiling at her as well. She knew she would never be alone, now that they all were watching out for her, watching what she would do with this world they created for her. Beaming a smile to them, she turned to the soldiers and spoke, "It is time to begin anew. Let us go and live in the world that was created for us by the Goddess."

Walking forward, she took Kohaku's hand and walked out of the bed chamber, leaving all childhood innocence behind and thus becoming the leader the world needed her to be. And with that, the legend of the Mists ended as a new world had begun…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, considering I've been working on it since June (a full year now). It's supposed to make you think. If you've read the book "The Giver" by Lois Lowry, it might help with the whole color thing. This story was inspired by the soundtrack of the television movie "The Mists of Avalon." Oh, and the little poem/chant is translated as such: 

_"Deep in the mists  
__you__ shall find  
__a__ pure heart that's true  
__and__ power divine._

_With such power  
__Comes a price  
__For peace shall be  
__After the ultimate sacrifice._

_The mists do part  
__For one alone  
__Take this land  
__And make it home._

_Mists dissolve  
__And grant passage.  
__The Maiden has chosen me  
__From the masses."_

A special thank you to **Child of the Ancients** for beta-reading this for me. A few others did so as well, but she was the one to get it done the fastest. Arigatou!

Please review and let me know what you think! Hopefully this marks the beginning of my return to the Fanfiction world. Thank you to all of those who have emailed me and have supported me through the long non-writing period. I hope this does not disappoint! Ja ne!

_Sakura onto Hitomi_


End file.
